Shepard's Creed
by SonoftheLost
Summary: Shepard is haunted by his past...this can only lead to more suffering. (my take of Mass Effect and oppertunities that where passed up for assets. Little assassin's creed for fun thou MShep/ Female Harem)


Speech

"this should be good"

Thoughts

"_The fuck?"_

Chapter

Speech

"this should be good"

Thoughts

"The fuck?"

Chapter 1

this is my take on mass effect and how it could have been WWWWAAAAAYYYYYYY better. small ASSASSIN"S CREED crossover mainly in lineage, Shepard will have a mix of backgrounds to make this more interesting and no true class(more of a mix of all[ which would have been a great DlC for the first thou a little confusing on how they would go about that]) OC's are inspired by some of my friends

Speech

"this should be good"

Thoughts

"_The fuck?"_

Chapter 1

Shepard's eyes snap open

"Damn, not another one."

Shepard thinks rubbing his eyes

"You alright soldier?" a calm voice asks him

Shepard turns to see Captain Anderson looking right at him

"Ya just nodded off and a memory came up."

"You should except what happen there Shepard. If not it with eat away at you."

"With all due respect Captain, it's my choice sir."

"Alright let's get to work then."

* * *

"It's been a year sense the incident and Shepard's still tries to suppress the memories." A doctor says looking over Shepard's psychological examines

"It's his choice, and in due time he'll come to terms his own way." Admiral Hackett says looking at Anderson's report on Shepard

"And if not?"

"He will, and Anderson trusts that he will in time. After all it's been only a year to us, it's still fresh in his mind."

"Alright we'll continue training him, but we'll be looking for any sign of duress."

"Agreed."

* * *

Anderson and Shepard are going over what he's learned before going out in to a live fire sit

"Alright Shepard, what is the best way to take down a krogan?"

"Sneak up behind and quick kill, or face shot with a shotgun."

"Two good answers. But there is no real good way with their regenerative abilities and they are tough as hell. Best way to take down an asari?"

"In public walk up calmly and take down before they even know the threat. If they are using biotics stay in cover wait till they tire themselves out and keep your distance."

"Good answer. Turian?"

"Same as krogan but no regeneration, if in large groups pick off one by one, if at a distance snipe to keep self hidden incase of more in the vicinity."

"Another good answer. Drell?'

"Not very strong, relies more on martial arts then brute strength keep distance and use automatic weapons."

"Good. Batarians?"

"Stronger then average humans….more cruel… sadistic…harbor no mercy for any they say are slaves." a stream of blood can be seen running down the sides of his face from the tear ducts

"Shepard?"

"Keep distance and don't hold back." Shepard says wiping the blood tears from his face "Sorry you had to see that sir. My tear ducts don't work right…ever sense the day…"

"You don't have to continue son, I heard about that from the doctors after we got you out of there."

* * *

Two days later at the Dummy training ground

"Alright Shepard you'll be going out with a team of six including yourself. Go out there get the supplies and get back here in a week at most. Signal if you need any help."

"I understand sir."

"After what happen as a child you developed Biotics as a result of the ship crashing. So you will have to be on top of that as, Biotics have to eat more than regular people."

"And with me and a fast metabolism."

"You'll have to just keep up with what your body can handle."

"Yes sir." Shepard say solution Anderson

Shepard walks off to join his fellow cadets of the training simulation and meets some old faces from the colony

As he approaches he see his old friends from the colony. Shepard activates his Omni-tool to be sure it's them.

Nicholas - SOLDIER, TANK, Heavy Weapon Specialist, 5 ft 10in, 180lb, Short dark brown hair, Thick beard, light skin, heavy armored, Code Name: Boomer

Max - ENGINEER, HACKER, Security Specialist, 6ft , 210lb, Short Brown hair, lightly tan skin, light armored, Code Name: Anomaly

Cassandra - ADEPT, Attack Oriented, 5Ft 6in, 140lb, Long Blond hair, light skin, light armored, Code Name: Banshee

Jordan - INFILTRATOR, Assassin, ranged and sneak attack oriented, 5ft 8in, 170lb, Long almost white Blond hair, albino white skin, light armored, Code Name: Vampire

Nick - SENTINEL, Combination, 5ft 8in,180lb ,short red hair, light skin, medium armor, Code Name: Shadow

"Yup that's them alright"

Shepard thinks walking over to them

"Hey guys been a while huh?"

"Shepard? Never thought I'd be seeing you here." Max says in surprise at his old friend

"I could say the same for all of you. Why are you here?"

"We all wanted to make a difference and help people that we couldn't before." Nicholas says

"Well let's see what your stats are." max says activation his Omni-tool and looking me up.

David Shepard - Class: UNKNOWN, attack oriented, 6ft 4in, 240lb, Dark brown hair in a buzz cut, slightly tanned skin, medium armor, Code Name: Shepard

"Why is your last name a nickname?" asked Cassandra

"I made it that why. I've been called by my last name so long, nothing else felt right."

"Well let's get going. I'd rather get the supplies in record time." Nicholas says in his usual overconfident way

* * *

The course is made up of six different environments- Aquatic, Arctic, Tropical, Dessert, Urban, and Forest/Grasslands/Mountain. Each of them about 50 miles wide in all directions. Only separated by a large 50ft high wall that acted as check points for each area.

Shepard and his team decide to go wit the Arctic first.

"All right we'll need ways to keep ourselves and supplies warm in the cold environment. Unless we want cold food?" Shepard asks standing in front of the entrance

"don't worry it's covered." Banshee says brushing off the concern

"Ya be worried" Boomer whispers in to Anomaly's ear

"What was that?" Banshee asks looking at Boomer

"What? Nothing. Nothing at all." Boomer says fidgeting to cover his nuts

"Banshee…..no hitting him in the nuts like in high school." Shepard says looking serious

"All right now that that's out of the way. I've pinpointed the location of the first item we need to get." Anomaly says trying to get everyone back one track

"How did you do that so fast." Shepard asks

"They said to use our skills so….. I hacked the simulators data banks and pin pointed the locations of the cache's but will have to do one at a time to avoid suspicion."

"And if they find out?" Vampire asks this time

"Then I'll tell them I was using my skills in our mission and nothing more…..and besides they won't know. They never do."

"Ya I remember you always hacking as a kid. I doubt the council could keep you out." Shepard says shaking his head

"You know it." Anomaly says as he starts walking towards the entrance "Now it's about 10 miles east and 5 miles north. I've activated the tracking beacon and added its location to our NAV interface. Be ready to dig it up as well."

"All right people. Let's to this. Quick and easy." Shepard says adjusting his M-7 Avenger for perfect accuracy

"Just the way I like 'em" Boomer says with a sly grin present

The large door opens revealing the terrain- mainly flat land with large snow drifts and dips in the terrain and some of them fairly large. The wind whipping furiously throwing up the snow making in it a blizzard and extremely difficult to even see.

"Alright… we go east 10 miles then north for five miles. Activate your NAV interfaces and spread out to cover more ground."

"Alright Shepard." they all say activating their Omni-tools and turning on their NAV interfaces and pinpoint east and mark ten miles away.

* * *

They walk for what feels like hours. The blistering cold nipping at them through their armor.

Till at last they reach the marker beeps indicating they arrived ten miles east.

"Alright let's get the supplies then heat some where warm."

At those words his squad members perked up

As they start to walk again. Till out of the snow pops ten FENRIS Mechs surrounding them on all sides

"Anomaly hack one of them and give us an opening!" Shepard shouts taking his M-7 Avenger off his back and firing at the Mech in front of him

Max sends out a pulse from his Omni-tool and hacks two of the Mechs too his right. Sending them attacking the others.

Nicholas pulls out his M-23 Katana and blasting the closes Mech he could hit.

Jordon uses tactical cloak to disappear and reappear behind one and fires his pistol in the back of it's head.

Cassandra picks up another with biotics and throws it as hard as she could muster to the wall behind them (five seconds later a small explosion could be seen).

Nick turns on his tech armor and his M-3 Predator and M-4 Shuriken, he fires his shuriken first to weaken the armor of one Mech and fires his pistol in to the power conduit causing it to explode and take out another Mech.

The two Max hacked shock the last two strong enough that the two explode and short out the circuits on themselves.

"Shepard I may be able to modify the last two FENRIS Mechs too help us." Max says

"How so?" Shepard asks wondering what his old friend had in mind

"I can access their memories and repurpose them to help dig and carry the objectives." Anomaly/Max says

"Do it we need all the help we can."

Max starts on the least damaged Mech and that's bit from the others that didn't explode and some parts that still worked.

The FENRIS Mech comes too life with a hum and looks around before getting up ready to work. The last Mech is a bit more so thou mainly in its processor. The Mech come out just a little bit harder to fix then it's 'brother'. the left shoulder of the bot is all but gone same with the right hind leg. Part of it's right 'mouth' broken off . After looking around for some undamaged pieces they wielded the bits together leaving black scotch marks here and there but it still hummed to life. Almost instantly the Mech tackles Shepard to the ground. The team is about the strike when the Mech starts panting like a dog.

"Hhmmm looks like that Mech likes you Shepard." Boomer/Nicholas says


End file.
